


see it with the lights out

by wednesday



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/pseuds/wednesday
Summary: Loki and Thor, on the way to a new home.





	see it with the lights out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/gifts).

It takes Loki longer than he’d like to admit to himself to think of leaving. Thor’s speeches aside, Loki knows he will not be welcome where they’re going. And though it wasn’t his plan, he’s sure sooner or later someone will remember that it was by his hand that Asgard fell.

Every time he considers it, however, his mind shies away and instead his thoughts wander to Thor.

_Thor._

Thor who no longer turns away in anger, nor shifts past him unseeingly. When their shoulders brush in these halls of metal, Thor smiles at Loki.

Loki has to but reach and Thor puts in his hand whatever Loki is thinking of. His favorite drink, his cloak, even his knife. And when Loki’s smile turns sharper than the knife and he hurls the blade at Thor, Thor only sidesteps it and throws his arms around Loki with a laugh.

It’s unbearably irritating and Loki’s mind can’t stop poking at it. When his eyes turn to Thor, he is always looking back at Loki as he never has before. It means something, Loki is sure, that every time it happens, he delays his plans of leaving.

It means something, too, that Thor now seeks his advice for the first time since they were children. He follows some of it, even, and it infuriates and intrigues Loki in equal measure.

He follows Thor one evening to his room and attempts to needle him into speaking truth at last. What he gets is not a truth Loki expects. Nor Thor himself, if his surprised expression is anything to go by. He steps back with another placating smile to give Loki room to flee. Just to spite him Loki doesn’t – instead he pushes Thor onto his bed and joins him there.

He never mentions leaving.


End file.
